Kiss of the Rani
by Astrid C. Giese-Zimmer
Summary: The Master and the Rani directly after "Mark of the Rani". (PLEASE REVIEW)


Kiss of the Rani  
a Master/Rani Renegadeshippy fic  
by  
Astrid C. Giese-Zimmer  
******  


Intro: Well, once again I'm taking a short break from my Who Askew fiction to bring you something completely different. Instead of slapstick, puns, and gratuitous sex jokes; we have a sweet romance. I've watched Mark of the Rani over and over, and it pisses me off that the two *very attractive* antagonists NEVER GET TOGETHER. Okay, maybe there was no reason for the Master to be there, but since he was there and was clearly interested in the Rani, why couldn't it end happily for them? Oh, right. They're the villains. Still, there's a bit of flirtation, but all they do is squabble. FUCK YOU PIP AND JANE BAKER!   
Ahem.... Anyway, this is what I think happened right after Mark of the Rani. It's short, PG, and Renegadeshippy (cause like in the X-files they have Relationshippy and in Pokemon they have Rocketshippy, Pokeshippy, etc.). Stay tuned for other romantic fics (more Master/Rani, Doctor/Master, Doctor/Rani, etc.) and more Who Askew (it's coming, I swear)!  
  
P.S. I was gonna write something more but I decided to go with romantic instead. I'm just a big softee. ^_^  
  


******  


At the very edge of the universe, something spun through time and space. It was the Rani's TARDIS and it was totally out of control, thanks to the Doctor's meddling. Inside, a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex grew at an alarming rate, watched only by two renegade Timelords (or should I say a Timelord and a Timelady?). One was the Master, a handsome figure dressed elegantly in black velvet with a devious looking beard. However the body was not his own. It once belonged to Tremas, father of Nyssa who was not the last of the Trakenites. His old body was no more than a decaying shell, and he had used up all his regenerations. So naturally, he jumped at the chance for a new body. The lovely Timelady was the Rani, still in her first body and looking glamourous after more than 900 years. She had gone to the academy with the Doctor and the Master, and was now a genius scientist. They watched the fearsome beast grow, they had no choice since they were pinned to the wall due to the great speed the TARDIS was going. They knew it was going to be the end. They screamed and............  
  
The T-Rex hit the ceiling and broke its neck. It fell to the floor with a dull *THUD*. The Master and the Rani stood in silence. They were alive. Finally, the Master piped up At least we have food for a few days. The Rani rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the TARDIS shook and jerked about. The Rani was flung onto the floor and the Master on top of her. Get off! she shouted. I can't! he said. Suddenly, the jerking stopped. They looked over and saw that the time rotor was still going. The TARDIS had finally slowed down. They looked at each other for a moment. The Master got off of her and she stood up. They could not believe what just happened to them. Where are we headed to? asked the Master. The Rani gave him an angry look. How should I know? The Doctor meddled with my TARDIS! We could be anywhere. There was a pause.   
Sorry I yelled at you. It wasn't your fault.  
No, I shouldn't have interfered with your plans.  
But the Doctor would have stopped me anyway.  
There was another pause.  
Rani, even though that T-Rex died, we still might not survive. We'll die eventually. And while you would be able to regenerate and stay beautiful, I shall wither and die.  
That's what you get for having a used body. The Rani walked off.  
  
After a delicious T-Rex dinner, the two renegades were more contented. However, they had not spoken to each other for hours. The Master spent his time admiring her beauty. He did not know what to say to her. He was deeply ashamed of the bad impression he had made on her. It was true, he had become rather one-dimensional, wanting nothing to do but kill the Doctor. But he wanted more than that. He wanted....  
  
The Rani also admired the Master's handsomeness, but not much else. She still thought of him one dimensional. But he wasn't like that back at the academy. Still, she thought about how he flirted with her earlier. Could he really....?  
  
Thank you for the lovely dinner said the Master, breaking the Rani's train of thought. Huh? Oh, you're welcome. she said. Where shall I sleep tonight? asked the Master On the couch? Or on the floor? Or... You can sleep in my bed. The Master blushed You're not serious are you? It's the least I can do. After all, you tried to help me. said the Rani, smiling. The Master smiled back, but it was not a devious smile. Instead, it was a smile of pure joy.  
  
That night (well, technically there's no night when you're traveling though time and space. But, whatever) the Master sat on the edge of the Rani's bed, thinking. The Rani came in wearing a red silk nightdress. What are you moping about? she asked. Hmm? Oh, nothing. he replied. She sat down next to him. Don't worry, you'll destroy the Doctor somehow. It's not that. There's more to me than that. Much more. Rani, I lo..... I think you're beautiful. I might even say you're the most beautiful woman I've met. And I've met plenty. I want to pour my soul out to you... but I've got so much on my mind. The Rani put her hand on his. I believe you. I love you too. And she kissed him. Not just a peck on the cheek, but a real kiss. And sorry I kneed you in the bolloks So, how about Tyrannosaurus for breakfast? she joked. They both laughed and turned out the lights. This would be a great change of pace for both of them.  
  
  


THE END


End file.
